Shards of Glass
by spiralesque
Summary: Every member of the Konoha twelve is part of the bigger picture.


_Every member of the Konoha twelve is part of the bigger picture. _

* * *

TENTEN

An alien was what she felt like. All of them were simply too blind to see her loneliness. No one really saw her in the first place. She was just an invisible person that we ignored and/or pitied. She tried to stand out, she really did. She would never miss her mark, her hair was strange. Through it all, they never noticed. The screams and tears were invisible, like everything else. A cold girl was what she ended up as, the coldest of them all. Of course, she isn't here anymore; she was the first to go.

SHINO

He was like her in a way. No body noticed him either. He didn't really care. When he finally walked out of invisibility, he was an alien. They treated him differently, and he wasn't stupid enough not to notice. He is here today, perhaps he will be the last one, but no one seems to care. He could be a tree or a shrubbery that carried a scary aura. He'll fade into the shadows with a slow and painful death soon enough, all that's left will be his broken heart.

_These two are the background, the frame. They go unnoticed no matter if they try or not. Without them everything seems the same, but the balance is shifted._

* * *

HINATA

She could never live up to the expectations too high for anyone to reach. So she hid. She hid behind soft words and silent gestures. Altogether too gentle to be a part of this group of blood and death, that was the talk of the town. No. she screams on the inside, sees everything that happens. The bloodshed doesn't faze her one bit. Watch out for the gentle flower.

KIBA

A boy and his dog. So innocent. They aren't really. No one in this godforsaken town is. Can you see when they are looking straight at you? Of course not. They are obnoxious to get what they want. So no one will take them seriously. Invisibility doesn't have to be literal. If can stand right in front of a person without them noticing, you are invisible. Somehow, even if they did find out, he would never outshine the shadows.

_These two are the paint. They cover everything and don__'__t get all the recognition they should. The paint will not complain and will stay after everything else is ruined._

* * *

INO

Superficial. They were so far away from the truth she just laughed. Sure, she was beautiful, but that didn't mean she lacked a brain, or talent, or ambition. Just ask Inoichi. Or Ibiki. Or anyone who had seen her fight. She was a queen and she knew it. Petty jealousy was her worst trait. Why was she mad at that Sand girl for falling in love with the man that loved her too? She didn't look at him once until he was taken. She was hardly the shrew they painted her out to be. And she wasn't a slut, either. Ino was just tired and lonely and unappreciated and just needed a way to make herself feel good.

SAKURA

She was strong and all knew it. What more could she possibly want? Well, that was gone. Perhaps she was the second to crack. To love with no return can be harsh. Her friends and family were dying off everyday. Those silent tears were noticed, more than she wanted. At the end, At the end, she ended up strong, confident, sure of herself. However, like all things on this earth, she had to go as well.

_The gloss is the finish. People noticed because it catches their eye. They want to be recognized for more than that. The sad truth is that not all of them succeed._

* * *

LEE

It hurts to be stared at, ostracized. He's not as clueless as everyone considers him to be. He feels the eyes burning holes on the back of his head; he is brave enough to ignore them, or pretend to. Always lonely, no one seems to care too much. He clings to his few friends in a desperate attempt to hold on forever. A glowing heart too often trampled on.

CHOUJI

What is it about those who are care too much about others? Why do they get stomped on regularly, and never get any recognition? He was always kind to others and was really wonderful. Too good for this way of life. Of course, no one saw it. Even he didn't see it. Never in the world was there a moment as precious as the moment when he finally saw. Saw that he wasn't the weakest. That he was strong beyond belief. Too bad that moment came a bit too late.

_They are the etching. What brings the pictures to life. Without them there would be no picture at all. The people who see that are the special ones. The normalcy of this world is surprising beyond belief._

* * *

NEJI

The prodigy. The star. What more could he want? At first all he wanted was real love. The kind of love you get from parents. The kind of unconditional love that will never go away, even if you lose all you shinobi strengths. Later, he was satisfied, but only for a while. In the end, he wanted to blend in, to be the same, to have friends. He would never admit that. An ego can be your best friend or worst enemy. To him, it was both.

SHIKAMARU

The misunderstood genius. That was him. His life wasn't really that awful. His parents cared, his best friend was loyal, and his girlfriend loved him almost as much as she loved the swirling sands of her home. What more could he ask for? He wanted normalcy. He wanted his life to be less perfect. Those kinds of wishes just end up with him crying over the grave of the best kunochi that ever lived.

_The images of the picture are the most recognized. They are loved by many. However, no one wants to be molded into an unbreakable picture._

* * *

SASUKE

The snake. The fire. The destroyer. In a way, he caused everything. In a way, it wasn't his fault. From childhood he had been mocked by the rage that goal had brought. He felt like he was being laughed at by the ones in charge of the world. What that can do to someone is amazing. He seemed strong, but he was crippled beyond belief. When he falls it will be a noble death. Only one tear will fall; one for all the loved ones left behind.

NARUTO

He was easy to love. A smiling face backed by morals. Inside, he was just lonely. So lonely. The darkness surrounds him, trying to choke out the life that burns brightly. Even in the midst of everything, he feels like he can be pushed aside, like he is talking through a glass door and everyone will walk out of earshot. Somehow, at the end, he had the most. He knew a wonderful girl, who he finally realized he loved. He a friends and followers and name recognition. He died young, but with a smile on his face.

_They were everything. The whole picture, the face of the Konoha Eleven. The first to crack, the last to fall. They could be twins._

* * *

AN: whew, that turned out longer than expected. hope you guys liked it! please review! :)


End file.
